


Finally Home

by EatingAssIsAReligion (KikoChan), KikoChan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Earth, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt/Comfort, I can't believe Kinkade is a name, Jealous Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoChan/pseuds/EatingAssIsAReligion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikoChan/pseuds/KikoChan
Summary: The paladins finally go back to Earth. Nothing's changed...Right?





	1. Floating Along

Space.

Such a mystery. If you look to your left, you might see a galaxy or two. On your right, you'll see tens of thousands of stars spread across a deep purple. Up above, you'll see a comet passing by. Underneath you, you'll notice a faint swirling light. If you squint, you'll see it's a black hole.

Space.

What an interesting word for an infinite expanse with many celestial objects. So many secrets waiting to be discovered. Space is full of beauty. From the blackest of black, to the most blinding of white, it's all gorgeous.

Space.

So dangerous and scary. So quick to give life, yet so quick to kill as well. Whether it be hurtling towards a star or being hit by an asteroid.

Space.

Something many people want, but don't need.


	2. Are We There Yet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some thoughts and talking. Nothing much. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to edit this because it didn't save when I posted it REEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this isn't canon AT ALL uwu

* * *

"How much longer until we get to Earth?"

_"About a quintant if nothing interrupts us."_

Lance groaned and slouched in his seat. He swore on his great grandfather's grave that if something else interrupted them, he would cut off their feet. Why couldn't the Galra (and other evil aliens) learn to take a damn break? "GET THE LIONS!!!" this and "ATTACK PLANET SNVSNM" that. Sheesh. When he thought about it, the Galra were awake every dobash, every varga, every quintant. Do they have some type of magical space coffee? What type of fuckery is going on? "I have a question."

 _"What is it Lance? I am very tired and I just want to go home to my mom, dad, and Ma- Oh shit. I left Matt somewhere in space."_ Pidge disconnected her comms and Green began to slow down.

"Are the Galra just the space version of cats? It's like they're awake all the time. Maybe they take little naps... like cats or somethin'. Since cats like to nap in random places at random times. Sometimes. Or-"

Keith sighed loudly in the comms and popped up on Lance's dashboard. _"_ _What the FUCK have you been smokin'? Cuz it surely ain't weed."_

"Where the fuck am I going to get weed in space dipshit?" Lance retorted.

There was shuffling on the other side of the screen and Krolia popped up. She sat down and smiled softly before talking.

_"I think you'll make a wonderful addition to the Kogane family. You're so feisty and sassy. It's perfect- Keith, what are you doing?"_

There was a thump before Keith's voice came through. _"I'm trying to die. What else would I be doing?"_

Krolia sighed before looking to her right. _"What about your future mate Keith? Who will he mate with then? That Jonny boy you punched when you were young?"_

 _"One, his name is Jonah,"_ Keith stood up and leaned on the chair, _"and second, he won't have to marry him unless he wants to. Let's hope he doesn't, because I hate that guy."_ Keith scrunched up his face in disgust and looked at the screen displaying a blushing Lance.

"Firstly, his name is James." Lance ignored the little "whatever" Keith made. "Secondly, I don't know him that well. Maybe he's changed. All I know is that James was a damn good pilot." Lance blushed a little more and mumbled to himself before turning off the screen and comms.

"Did I really just get a boner from thinking about my crush? Jesucristo- where's my lotion?" Lance sighed.

 ~

Younger Keith didn't care about many things in life. School? Fuck it. Friends? Fuck them. Teachers? They can suck his dick. He preferred keeping to himself. He liked to think that the smaller your circle is, the less likely someone will leave you. Of course, life liked to fuck him over, and the only person he actually cared about disappeared.

Now that he's older and more mature, he's opened up to the other paladins and both Alteans. He considers them friends and would do anything to protect them. They've been through hell and back together, especially Lance. He and Lance are pretty much best friends.

Which is why, when James was brought up, he was mad. It's not like he's actually SEEN James do anything that makes him a fuckboy. But he's heard rumors that he dates someone and then dumps them two days later. Hearing Lance say his name and then mumble about how hot he was just didn't sit right.

"You're growling Keith. Is something wrong?" Krolia asked. Keith turned his attention back to his mom and saw her worried expression.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about something," Keith replied. His voice came out scratchy and strained, reminding him of his prepubescent teenager phase.

"Mmmhm. Why don't you go relax pumpkin. I'll let you know if something is wrong," Krolia said. She began pushing him out the door and into the little sleeping quarter of the lion.

" Are you-"

"Sleep Keith. You deserve it." Krolia smiled fondly before hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Mom. Goodnight." Keith took off his suit and placed it by his bed. He sighed and sat on his bed looking ahead of him. This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost typed "gesù cristo" instead of "jesucristo"
> 
> I headcanon that Keith can't remember most of the other students' names.
> 
> Please tell me of any errors in my spelling so I may correct them. :) Thank you for reading.
> 
> Oomph, still a disastrous story.


	3. Flashback Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories ｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As soon as I tried to upload this chapter, AO3 SHUT DOWN ON ME :( I'M GONNA CRY-
> 
> IF THE LAST PART MAKES 0 SENSE IT'S BECAUSE IT SHUT DOWNHDGDJDBKDID

"Are we there yet?"

Lance's question was met with silence.

"Yo, anybody there?"

...

More silence.

Lance pressed a little triangle on the side of his dashboard, only to be met with a black screen. He smacked his dashboard repeatedly in hopes of getting the screen to work.

"What the shit is going on here? Hello? Hunk? Keith? Can any of you hear me? Hello?" Lance began to frantically press more buttons when he saw a red symbol flashing in the middle of his monitors.

"Oh fuck. It's the-"

_"PA-.... GALRA-...... FOR-... TRON!!!"_

"Ugh. Why can't we catch a break! Fucken space cats!" Lance tried to comm the others. "Hello? Anyone there? Guys? Where are you?"

A shadow fell over the red lion, shrouding the inside in darkness. Lance looked up and saw a weird looking ship. There were three ion cannons on both sides of the ship, a giant laser cannon on the underbelly, and a circular weapon on the bridge.

"What the shit?"

A shot from the underbelly of the ship was fired at Red, causing the lion to lurch forward.

Lance was jerked out of his seat, causing his head to slam on the dashboard.

~

_A 15 year old Cuban boy sat in the back of the class talking with his friend._

_"Hunk, I'm telling you. No one can make garlic knots better than my own mother. She probably even created them," he smiled._

_Hunk snorted and smirked. "I'm probably a good cook like she is. I can even make a lot of American foods, like the burgers you get from Dr. Monald's. Besides, garlic knots are pretty easy to make. Even for you Lance." He leaned back in his seat and waved his hand._

_"I'll ignore that last part. Anyways, it's **McDonald's** , and you could never cook as good as my mom. Her cooking is fabulously fabulous," Lance squealed._

_"Fabulously fabulous? Really?" Hunk asked._

_When Lance didn't answer, he looked over and saw him staring in the distance. "What're you-" Hunk followed his eyesight and saw a skinny boy brooding in the corner. He was surrounded by other boys and girls who were all gushing and laughing. The boy looked over towards Hunk and Lance, wrinkled his nose, and turned away._

_Lance blushed and began to frantically babble under his breath. "HUNK HE LOOKED OVER HERE OH MY GOD HE LOOKED WHAT DO I DO OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD-"_

_"Don't forget to breathe while you're drooling over that guy. He looks like he'll bite your head off anyways. Don't bother-"_

_Lance swatted Hunk on his arm. "This is a cute BOY we are talking about! The second most emo person in this school! Let me have this," he hissed._

_"Who's the first emo person in this school?"_

_"Uhm, I don't know. I think his name is Keegan?" Lance shrugged._

_Hunk sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." He smiled softly at his friend and threw his arm around his shoulder. Lance smiled back and leaned on Hunk._

_"Don't worry pal, I can handle it."_

* * *

_"Hunk I don't think I can do this."_

_"Of course you can. I believe in you."_

_Lance looked around the hall before he tip-toed to James's locker. He quickly twisted the combination into the lock, stuffed the flowers in, then ran back towards Hunk._

_"Hunk, buddy, your locker is by James's locker, tell me if he likes them," Lance whined._

_"I'll tell you if he does. Now let's go before we're caught," Hunk whispered. He turned around and bumped into a broad, firm chest. "Oomph-"_

_"What were you two doing at James's locker?"_

_"M-Mr. Wright! Hi. H-how are you?" Lance squeaked. The teacher looked at the two teens, and then looked back towards James's locker._

_"If you're pranking James, at least be subtle. Come on, I'll give you some tips on how to be sneakier," he winked. "By the way, you can call me Adam. What're your names?"_

_"My name's Lance, and the big guy is Hunk." Lance began to twiddle with his fingers and followed Adam to the teachers' lounge. "Why are we in here?"_

_Adam scanned his hand and led the two boys inside. "If anyone asks, you're helping me grade papers, and I didn't want to leave you in the class alone."_

_"Okay. Cool, cool. Got it. Adam." Lance gulped and smiled nervously._

_Hunk chewed on his nails and let his eyes dart across the different people in the room. "Can we hurry up and get to wherever we're going?"_

_"Patience kiddo. We're almost there," Adam said. They walked into another room with a desk in the middle. "So, tell me why you wanna prank James?"_

_"Because he's- it's- it's fun?" Lance squeaked. He looked over to Hunk, who began to nod his head quickly._

_Adam looked at both boys and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, which one?"_

_"Excuse us?" Hunk asked._

_"Which one of you has a crush on James?" Adam repeated. "I'm guessing the little guy since he seems more like your type."_

_Lance blushed and opened his mouth before he decided to just keep it closed._

_"Listen kid, I know what you're going through. Except I had a crush on someone else. Just, be careful and don't do anything stupid. You seem very nice." Adam patted his shoulder and smiled before offering them enchiladas._

~

Lance jumped up and looked around before he slumped in his chair. He had a splitting headache and was slightly disoriented. A beeping noise off to his right sounded, making him cover his ears.

_"Lance? Lance come in!"_

"Hunk? Where are the others?"

_"We're all here. What happened man? You were gone for almost three vargas."_

"Just a run-in with a galra cruiser. Nothing big." Lance slumped further into his seat and rubbed his face.

 _"Galra cruiser? We didn't see one. Guys, did you see one?"_ Static filled the comms. Lance grit his teeth and shut his eyes.

_"They haven't seen one either. Are you sure you saw one?"_

"Yeah! It attacked me after you guys said you saw the Galra. We needed to form Voltron-" There was murmuring on the other side of the comms before Hunk spoke again.

_"Oh. Well uhm, I gotta go tell the others that you're okay. Get some rest alright?"_

Lance cross his arms and sighed. "Yeah, okay. Bye." The cockpit was filled with silence again. Lance huffed and closed his eyes. "It's just my imagination. There wasn't a cruiser after all. I'm just excited to go home. That's all." He tucked his knees under his chin and tried to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's one chapter before my boat becomes full of homework
> 
> Also, I'll show later why the others didn't see the ship


	4. We're Finally Here

_"Guys, are you seeing this?"_

Lance cracked his eyes open and looked outside of Red. There, on his left, was a big, blue planet with speckles of white and an oval-shaped dark spot on its surface. "Holy baloney! Is that Neptune?" Lance pressed his face against the glass. "That means Earth is like, three billion miles away!"

The other lines of the comm went silent, save for the mice squeaking and Kaltenecker mooing. _"That's still kind of far. How long will it take us to get there?"_ Keith asked.

 _"Well, the Blue Lion got us to Kerberos in five seconds. Although the Lions are drained, it should only take a few dobashes,"_ Pidge replied.

 _"What are we waiting for guys? Let's go!"_ Hunk yelled.

Hunk sped forward towards Earth with Lance right behind him. "I can't wait to go home and eat some garlic knots, cookies, and some yuca chips. I miss soda and actual drinks. No offense Coran," Lance snickered.

 _"None taken m'boy! I can't wait to try some of your Earth cuisine! Although, I doubt it is better than food goo."_ Lance smiled at that. He thought about all of them hanging out at the beach and blasting each other with water guns. They would swim and splash each other or see who the best surfer was. They'd even hit up the pizza shack by his house.

"CAN WE GO TO CUBA WHEN WE LAND?" he screamed.

 _"Do you think your mom made her special casserole? I'd die for some right now."_ Hunk popped up on Lance's dashboard.  _"Oh! Or maybe she made some panikeke? Do you think she still has my recipe?"_

"She's had it for at least three Christmases. Four more wouldn't kill her." Lance looked down at the screen and met Hunk's eyes. "Don't worry, she still has it."

 _"Okay."_ There was a long moment of silence before Hunk cracked a smile.  _"Race you there."_ He looked up in thought before looking back at Lance and smirking.  _"Sharpshooter."_

Lance chuckled before he grabbed his controls. "You're on!" He pushed forward and Red zoomed towards Earth.

Hunk's eyes widened slightly before he pushed Yellow's controls forward. _"Hey! You cheated!"_ Yellow was still behind Red, but was gaining speed as they got closer to Earth. _"I'm catchin' up, Lancey Lance!"_

"Ha! Not if I can help it." Lance pulled Red's controls back slightly before slamming them forward again. "YEEHAW! NOW THIS IS WHAT I CALL TURBO!" Red and Yellow sped into the Earth's atmosphere. "Hey Hunk! First one to the Garrison wins. Which will surely be me," Lance brags.

 _"Okay. Ready?"_  Lance grunts his affirmation.  _"THREETWOONEGO!"_  Yellow speeds past Red and into Earth's atmosphere.

"HUNK, YOU  _CHEATER_!" Lance flies Red close to Yellow as they raced towards the Garrison.

* * *

"Commander! You might want to come see this!"

A man in a baggy grey uniform walked down the aisle and peered over a cadet's shoulder. "Are those the Voltron Lions?"

"I believe so, sir."

Iverson squinted his eye and then stood up. "Get Commander Holt. I'm going to need a confirmation before we do something."

"Uhm, sir. I don't think we'll have enough time. There is approximately five seconds until they land."

Iverson's brows furrowed before he looked back at the screen, which was now displayed on the front screen wall. "Well I'll be damned."

"Commander! They're landing in three, two, one."

Iverson walked towards the exit. "Everyone, let's go greet these pilots behind Voltron."

~

 _"This just in- extraterrestrial objects have landed on Earth. We are uncertain what their purpose here is, but many wonder;_ who _is flying these giant spacecrafts. We are taking you live to the Galaxy Garrison."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get as many chapters out before Hurricane Florence hits ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
>  
> 
> also, i'm very nervous so i'm just going to be winging it for some chapters so i can hurry up and post before my power goes out
> 
> ~Toodles >.<


End file.
